


The Eyes of Spies See Through Any Disguise

by Alistra (ALeaseInWonderland)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALeaseInWonderland/pseuds/Alistra
Summary: Some of the facts that Clint and Natasha have picked up about their teammates.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	The Eyes of Spies See Through Any Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to [CloudAtlas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudAtlas/pseuds/CloudAtlas) for beta'ing this into better shape, patiently answering all my technical questions and for being an all around lovely person.  
> All remaining errors are my own.

Both Clint and Natasha know far more tiny details about their fellow Avengers than anyone else suspects.

Small, domestic things, like never giving (1) Bruce more than exactly two thirds of a cup of coffee when he's working, because he'll inevitably have forgotten about it after drinking that amount and the last third will go cold. Natasha knows that wasting good coffee causes (2) Clint to make that pinched expression which, to everybody else, looks as if he was squinting against a sudden glare. (She also knows it's (3) the same face he makes when he pretends he isn't injured. Which is why they both know (4) Clint is lying about the state of his back on a regular basis.)

The value of good coffee, of course, led to the observation that out of their team, only (5) Tony has been brought up with enough privilege to become a picky eater.

Although of different eras, both Steve and Clint were too poor as children to let any food go to waste and had Army rations as a main staple of their later years. It's the same reason that has given (6) both of them a veritable sweet tooth and watching them cherish an elaborate dessert is a pleasure Natasha holds close to her heart. She knows she's not the only one to have noticed when Pepper, looking far happier with herself than the statement should warrant, informs them of their mandatory attendance to celebrate the Fourth of July with a large variety of red, white, and blue cakes. An act of patriotism, she calls it, being quick to add that it is in no way favouring anyone who happens to be born on that day.  
Everybody gorges themselves and in the end, Bruce is the only one left not looking slightly green around the gills, since (7) he much prefers savoury treats.

Another one of the better-kept secrets known to them and only them is that (8) Sam has an Instagram account under the handle @flyest_avenger, on which he pretends not to be himself, but a Falcon superfan, sharing with his numerous loyal followers images of himself, annotated with comments on how great his accomplishments are and how desirable his physique is. Considering the abundance of cutesy filters, there's a genuinely frightening amount of heart-eyed emojis in the comment section, not to mention assorted fruit and vegetables.

Clint is also aware that (9) Natasha has more than one social media account herself, all under different names and with a wide range of personalities, which she claims are redundancies for the day she needs a deep cover that may cause people to look into a fake persona's background. He would never dare mention to her that he knows (10) she at least partially does it for fun.

Another thing they both enjoy is the knowledge that (11) Tony is sometimes working for such long stretches of time that, while he still remembers to talk to JARVIS when he shuffles on the inevitable coffee run, he does not always remember to wear trousers.


End file.
